Teenagers
by Aguy55
Summary: My Chemical Romance-Frerard! Gerard and Frank love each other. Duh, they're best friends! But what happens when they both want it to be more? Gerard his finally out of high school, thank God for that, but Frank isn't. Gerard drives Frank to school everyday, but what happens when Gerard's past comes back to haunt him? Will Gerard start to doubt their relationship?


"Gee, are we there yet?" Frank moaned, stretching out on his seat in the car.

"Not even close." Gerard smirked, looking over at Frank from the steering wheel.

"Why's it taking so long? I'm so tired."

"I don't know. But there's only a few more hours left, I promise. If you're tired, go to sleep."

"What about you?" Frank asked, quirking an eyebrow but closing his eyes anyway.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Gerard smiled a genuine smile he reserved only for his Frankie. Gerard lowered the loud music of The Misfits for him.

Frank smiled and got comfortable in the seat. It want hard, considering his small size.

Gerard had woken Frank up early that morning with a promise of a surprise. Frank, curious as to what it could be, got up and followed Gerard to the car.

But he didn't know how long it would take to get to his surprise!

Frankie dreamt of what his surprise could be. A kiss? Frank giggled at the thought. It was so something his Gee would do.

But not for him. Frank realized with a frown. He had been crushing for his best friend for only a few days. Okay, since he was fifteen. He was seventeen now. But he knew Gerard would never feel the same. Ever. Why would he?

Frank was forced to realize that ever kiss they shared on stage, or in a stupid game of Truth or Dare, it was all for fun. None of it ment anything and it made Frank feel sick. Of course, he had had a lot of girlfriends in that time, but none of them ment anything and it made Frank feel a little guilty.

He knew Gerard liked guys though, Gerard had told him himself.

But he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Frankie..." A voice whispered and Frank felt something sharp jab his side.

"Mmf." Frankie answered in response, brushing his side to make the pain go away. A laugh was heard in response to Frankie's sad attempt of moving Gerard's poking hand.

"Frankie, we're here."

"Where?" Frankie mumbled into the cushions of the car seat.

"Your surprise. Remember?" Oh yeah.

"Mmkay." Frankie mumbled, yawning. Frankie stretched out his small limbs, yawning more.

"So where are we?" Frankie asked, rubbing the sleeping of his eyes.

"Six Flags!" Gerard chriped, jumping out of the car and running over to Frankie's side of the car. Six Flags?

...

Frank blushed, looking down at Gerard and his intertwined hands. Gerard was pulling him, pointing out all the rides and forcing Frank to ride them with him.

Frank couldn't help the smile that crept it's way onto his face a few minutes in and was stuck on his face the rest of the day.

Both Frank's and Gerard's faces were red with laughter. They were having a great time, like nothing in the world could stop them. And they truly believed that they were unstoppable, at least for that day.

"Uh, Gee, I don't like the sound this one makes." Frank shifted his feat uncomfortably, not liking the screams of fear ringing in his ears.

"It's okay, Frankie, I'll protect you!" Gerard promised, offering Frank a lopsided grin.

"Uh, no, Gee, really." Frank protested as Gerard pulled him on anyway.

"Trust me, Frankie." Gerard pulled his best puppy-dog face. "Please, please, can we go on, Frankie?"

Frankie felt a pang a guilt in all his fear. "Fine." He gave in and Gerard's face broke into a big smile as he took Frankie's hand again and ran to get on line.

"Thanks, Frankie! Love you!" Gerard smiled brightly, as they were let on the ride and strapped in. Frank felt like he would throw up, and not from his fear. Gerard _really_ didn't know what his words did to him. Unless he DoD and he was just messing with Frank?

No, no. Frank shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about things like this

"What's wrong, Frankie? Y'scared?"

Frankie nodded, not trusting his voice, and faked a smile.

Gerard's smile turned into a frown but he didn't say anything more. His hold on Frank's hand got tighter as the ride started and he felt Frank's start to sweat. Maybe his Frankie really _was_ scared. Gerard sent a worried glace at Frank but he had nothing to worry to worry about. Frank's fake grin had been replaced by a real one and he really seemed to be enjoying himself as he was spun upside down and screaming.

I'd would like to make him scream like that.

Gerard blushed madly as he realized his thoughts and refused to think anything else as he held onto Frank's hand for dear life.

"That was terrifying!" Frank gasped as they wobbled their way off the ride, their legs had lost all feeling.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Gerard grinned and Frank blushed. "Good."

Gerard was actually really pleased that he had made their day exciting. Now for the bad news.

"Hey, Frankie, I have to tell you something, okay? Can you come with me?" Gerard watched Frank's eyes cloud with confusion as he nodded. Gerard took Frank's hand for possibly the last time that night and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Frankie, I like you." Gerard stated bluntly after he released Frank's hand. The scary part was that he was dead serious.

"I like you too, man." Frank let out a nervous laugh. Man? Oh God. "We're best buds."

"No, Frankie!" Gerard whined, but there was nothing funny about it. Gerard grabbed Frank's chin roughly, pressing their lips together. Gerard broke away, a trail of spit connecting their lips as Gerard caught his breath.

"I like you like _that_." Frank couldn't breath. Was this really happening? It couldn't have been. No way. It wasn't. Frank refuse to believe it.

"I know, it's weird. We're best friends and were band mates, we've kissed a thousand times, but now I want it to be more than that. We don't have to tell anyone, if you want. I only want you." Gerard rambled. He only wanted to get the words out, to make Frank understand.

Gerard held Frank's face gently in his hands, and kissed him lightly on the mouth, his lips sliding all over Frank's as if they belonged there, which Gerard was certain they did. When he broke away, he stayed right were he was, pressed against Frank, holding him in a loving embrace. "I really do like you. All ththe guys I've dated said I'd been acting weird and one actually asked of I were sure I was gay." Gerard couldn't stop talking. He neeed Frank to understand. "Frank, oh my God, I think I love you." Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing. Frank was certain Gerard hadn't woken him up yet, and he was still asleep in the car, waiting patiently for his surprise.

"I-I don't understand. H-how? I-I mean...this isn't...why?"

"What do you mean you don't understand? Hell, I don't understand, either. But I'm certain I love you. I'm not fucking Cupid, but I'm sure of this, man!"

"G-Gee, I can't..."

"Why not?" Gerard demanded. "I will do whatever it takes, just tell me!"

"I don't know, Gee!" Frank cried, angry tears gathering in his eyes.

"Please, just give it a chance?" Gerard asked sweetly, careful not to use his puppy-dog eyes. He didn't want this relationship to be a guilt trip.

"Okay." Frank agreed after awhile of serious thinking. "Yeah, okay." Frank smiled andand Gerard smiled back brightly.

"Thanks, Frankie!" Gerard squeezed Frank tightly, moving to kiss him again.

Gerard's lips met something unfamiliar, and he opened his eyes, confused.

"Nu-uh!" Frank grinned, wagging his finger at Gerard, the childish glint back in his eyes. "No kissing before the first date. I don't make the-" Frank let out a small yelp as Gerard pulled him back into his warm embrace and pressed his lips to Frank's anyway.

"I make the rules, though." Gerard teased, kissing Frank sweetly again. They kissed for awhile, not even making out, just kissing sweetly, softly, their arms wrapped securely around each other.

They heard a few whistles that they chuckled at and a few scoffs of disgust and Frank even contemplated whether to flip them off or not. He didn't, though.

Gerard broke away, planting heavily and pressed their foreheads together.

"I really love you." Gerard whispered and Frank couldn't agree more. Though, he didn't saw anything.


End file.
